memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/New Crew
Story so far: The Dominion War is over and peace has been restored to the Alpha and Beta Quadrants now its time for Starfleet to begin to go back to what it was founded on Explore Strange new Worlds and to Seek New Lives and Gases Anomalies, but unknown to everyone someone is watching. (Earth Orbit) A Intrepid-Class ship is berthed at the Earth Station for more work on her engines as a shuttle flies towards the ship. (Shuttle Craft Darwin) Shuttle Craft Darwin to Helena Control requesting permission to dock asked Captain Jason Tyson as he looks at his new Command. Permission granted Shuttlecraft Darwin Shuttle bay 2, says the flight control officer. (Space) The Shuttle flies around the ship and then flies into the shuttlebay as the doors open and close. (Main Bridge) Captain Tyson walks onto the Bridge Looking at the consoles and stations that the Engineering team is working on and then the First Officer Commander Susan Core sees him. CAPTAIN ON DECK, she shouts and everyone snaps at attention. As you were, he says as he looks at the crew. Commander Core walks up to him and shook his hand. Welcome aboard the Helena sir I'm Commander Susan Core your First Officer, she says to her new CO. (Jason smiles) Thanks Commander happy to be aboard such a fine vessel, he says as he looks around the Bridge. She leads him to the Tactical station. This is Lieutenant Commander Jamie Mitchell our Tactical/Security Officer, she says as she looks at her Commanding Officer. Mitchell nods at the Captain. Sir, she says as she looks at him. Commander, Says Tyson as he looks at his Chief of Security. She then takes him to Ops. Our Chief of Operations Lieutenant Howard Mason, she says to him. Captain, says Mason as the two shook hands. Welcome aboard Mr. Mason anything to report, he asked. Mason looks at his console then back up at his CO. Well Starfleet Command is wishing to speak with you its not Captain's eyes only, reports Lieutenant Mason as he looks at the Captain. Thanks Lieutenant Main viewer please, orders Tyson as he and Core look at the viewer. The Main viewer shows the office of Commodore Sasha Tyson as she's sitting in her chair behind her desk. Captain I'm glad to see you're getting to know your new Crew we have a mission for you as you may know the Dominion War has been over for a year now and we're rebuilding our fleet and colonies that were destroyed in the brutal War, Well we fear that the Talarians may want to take a chance at invading some Federation worlds that aren't that well in the recovery stage, reports Commodore Tyson as she looks at the screen on her end. Commodore the Talarians haven't been a threat since the Galen Border conflicts since the late 2350s so why would they want to take a shot at us while we're weak, asked Commander Core as she looks at the screen. We don't know Commander I just hope that its just to help but we can't be too careful as we speak I'm sending a task force of 15 Starships to the Talarian Border the USS Helena is to head there and take charge of the fleet, reports Commodore Tyson. Commodore we're not even finished with the upgrades to our tactical systems we'll be an open target, reports Captain Tyson as he looks at the viewer. Captain I want Helena there best speed, she orders Captain Tyson. Aye, Ma'am, says Tyson. the channel closes. Captain are we really going into what may turn into a shooting fight with a ship that hasn't been fully upgraded? asked Commander Core as she looks at the captain. What choice do we have Commander, says Captain Tyson. Commander Core nods at him and sits in the XO chair. Seal airlocks release docking clamps, orders Commander Core as the lights turn to blue and the alarm sounds. The Crew complies with Commander Cores orders. Docking control this is the USS Helena we're ready to disembark, says Lieutenant Mitchell as she looks at her tactical console. Ensign Mason looks at his console. Ops has cleared us to disembark, reports Ensign Mason as he looks up at Captain Tyson. Tyson sat down in the Command chair as he looks at the middle computer then up at Commander Core. Takes us out Ensign Leigh Thrusters at one-half, orders Captain Tyson as he looks at the helm. Ensign Leigh looks at her console and activates the Ships thrusters. Disengaging clamps and support cords and engaging both thrusters and Impulse Engines, reports Ensign Leigh as she looks at the console. (Space) The Helena slowly moves out of the Dry-dock and then comes about and moves away from the docks. (Main Bridge) Ensign Set course for the Talarian Border Warp Nine, orders Captain Tyson as he looks at the helm in front of the Main viewer. Ensign Leigh inputs the coordinates. Course set and laid in sir, reports the young helm officer. Commander Core looks at the Captain. Engage, says Captain Tyson. (Space) The Helena cranks up her Nacelles and jumps to warp speed.